Polyetheramines or polyetheramine polyols are usually obtained from trialkanolamines, e.g. triethanolamine, tripropanolamine, triisopropanolamine, optionally in a mixture with mono- or dialkanolamines, by etherifying these monomers with catalysis, e.g. with acidic or basic catalysis, with elimination of water. The preparation of these polymers is described by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,173, U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,415, U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,895, and DE 40 03 243. The polymerization reaction can take place randomly, or block structures can be prepared from individual alkanolamines, these being linked to one another in a further reaction (in which connection see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,362).
The polyetheramines or polyetheramine polyols described in the abovementioned literature are used in free or quaternized form by way of example as emulsifiers for oil/water mixtures, as finishing agents for dyed leather (DE 41 04 834), or as lubricants for metal processing (CS 265 929).
Lubricants are generally added to improve the flow of thermoplastic polyesters and polycarbonates (see Gächter, Müller: Kunststoffadditive [Plastics Additives], 3rd edition pp. 479, 486-488, Carl Hanser Verlag 1989). Particular disadvantages here are the efflorescence of the additives during processing.
WO 97/45474, and also EP-A 14 24 360 and WO 2006/42705 disclose dendritic polymers and dendrimers as addition to improve the flowability of thermoplastics. Disadvantages here are a large reduction in effectiveness as a function of the matrix polymer and/or in the case of high-molecular-weight thermoplastics.